Armor Sets
Armor is collectible equipment that can either be purchased, occasionally dropped by monsters, or obtained from other sources. They give players a range of stats such as ranged damage, magic damage, melee damage, armor, etc. They are mainly separated into two main categories: Armor Sets and Armor Pieces. * Armor sets will include all currently known armor sets that can be obtained in the Frontier and fits into a specific and proper armor set that is intentionally meant to be worn with other similar armor pieces that belong to the armor set. * Armor pieces will include all currently known standalone armor pieces that do not necessarily fit into a specific armor set or is simply seen as other armor pieces that players can wear to fill up missing armor set's slots. In order to clear up confusion on how this wiki defines the word 'Armor', we are defining it as any type of armor pieces or sets that specifically provides armor (protection) for the players and/or giving some sort of stats that would benefit the player in the Frontier, like Sight Range, Walkspeed, etc. * For example, the Illuminator's set, despite providing no armor (protection) for the players at all, it still possesses stats that would benefit the player(s) somehow in the Frontier, unlike clothing where it is mainly based off on fashion. List of Armor Sets Ore-Based Armor Sets The list of all currently known ore-based armor sets that are obtained in the Frontier. These armor sets are simply used by beginner players for a small portion of protection from a few mobs. They are usually excluded from the other armor sets as they do not provide a lot of benefits for the players as they progress throughout Fantastic Frontier. These armor sets can also be craftable, but it is still deemed insignificant by some parts of the community. Armor Sets (Frontier Update) The list of all of the known armor sets that were introduced after the release of Fantastic Frontier, simply deemed as the "Frontier Update." These are considered to be one of the classic armor sets and is then followed up by other armor sets of later updates. Armor Sets (Otherworld Update) The list of all of the known armor sets that were introduced during the second update known as the "Otherworld Update". These are considered to be the armor sets that took millennia to obtain. In other words, the community would impatiently or patiently wait for the Otherworld Update to come after 9 months or so. Armor Sets (Fishing Update) The list of all of the known armor sets that were introduced during the third update known as the "Fishing Update". These are considered to be the armor sets that astonished the community after 2 months of the developer's hard work. "Semi-Completed" Armor Sets Armor sets that are listed as "semi-completed armor sets" are a collection of armor pieces that are missing one main piece in order to fulfill a full set. For example, the Tower Armor Platebody and the Tower Armor Platelegs would be considered as a semi-completed armor set as it is missing the head, although The Pommel's Helmet is supposedly meant to be seen as a standalone armor piece, but fits well with the theme of the other two armor pieces. Armor Pieces Any categories that are under the heading of Armor Pieces are standalone armor pieces that do not fit into any specific armor set, but could closely match up with the closest armor set that share similar themes with both the armor piece and the certain armor set that is being compared with to the armor piece. Footwear Footwear, also known as boots or shoes, is equipment that is meant to be equipped in the Feet slot. These armor pieces do not necessarily fall under a specific armor set, resulting in them being 'filler' armor pieces that can be used to benefit the players at some point in the game. These are normally worn to gain benefits from the shoes, to increase the player's speed while traveling, or to be used for fashion. Head Equipment All of the currently known equipment that fits into the head slot will be listed here. These can range from helmets to masks, and even equipment that sits on the player's head like the Minion. Just like Footwear, these armor pieces do not fit into any specific armor set but could be used otherwise for fashion. Each head equipment will be marked with a certain initial. For example, (F) will mean it was introduced in the Frontier's Update, (O) will mean it was introduced in the Otherworld Update, etc. * (F) = Frontier's Update * (O) = Otherworld Update * (Fi) = Fishing Update Armor Pieces (Monster-Drop Specific) Any currently known armor pieces that are only obtainable through killing the mobs in the Frontier. These will not include any armor sets or armor pieces that can be purchasable and will then be seen in later categories. However, there are a few exceptions, like the Dungeon Chest Rewards. Royal Helmets All of the known royal helmets that can be obtained in the Frontier. They are normally obtained through killing mobs of the Frontier, but it may or may not be possible for them to be obtained through other necessary means. Torso Pieces Any currently known armor pieces that fit into the Torso slot of the player will be listed here. Just like the Head Equipment and Footwear, they do not fit into any specific armor set and is simply used for either beneficial purposes or to make the player stylish. Armor Sets & Armor Pieces (Monster Drops) Any currently known armor sets standalone armor pieces or semi-armor sets that are also obtainable through killing the mobs in the Frontier. Not necessarily similar to the Armor Pieces (Monster-Drop Specific) category and this section serves as a place to see what armor sets or pieces that you could get specifically through slaying mobs in the Frontier. Category:Lists and Guides Category:Items